The Span of a Few Breaths
by krmorrighan
Summary: Set roughly after the second OVA. Taki and Klaus reconcile in a very smutty way. One-shot. NSFW. Trigger warning: previous non-consensual sexual encounters are mentioned, but all of the acts explicitly described are clearly consensual. *Note: Previously there was an error with the text of this story making it illegible but that has been fixed*


Klaus shut the door to Taki's room behind him. Taki stood alone at the window, his black hair shining in the sunlight. He continued to stare out over his base and the blue sky as Klaus slowly approached him, footfalls heavy on the wooden floor. Taki's heartbeat escalated as his knight drew closer, hoping that Klaus will put his large arms around his own slender frame yet afraid of what might come after that. Klaus didn't touch him, but stopped only a few steps behind him. Taki turned his head just slightly, bringing his chin to his shoulder and regarding Klaus out of the corner of his eye.

"Taki…" Klaus began in a low, growling voice that made Taki close his eyes. "I know now what I did. I know...how awful it was. I understand what happened."

Saying nothing, Taki turned back to look out the window.

"You may have denied me these past six months, but you love me. Or, you did when you were in my country. You fell in love, and you gave yourself to me. You brought me back with you, even knowing that when we got here you wouldn't be able to love me. You knew that, here, all this pure and impure shit would take over once again, and you would have to reject me in order to keep your own obscure idea of purity intact so you could lead your people. You knew that, and still-"

"Enough!" Taki whipped around, raising his hand as if to strike Klaus. He didn't. His chest rose and fell raggedly with his breath as he stood glaring at his knight.

Klaus' eyes wandered over his slender frame, his beautiful blue eyes narrowed in anger. Closing the space between them rapidly, he grasped Taki's wrists in his hands.

"Taki. Please. Let me make love to you. Really make love." He paused, eyes flickering over Taki's face. The smaller man hadn't protested yet, which was a good sign. "If you want it, don't fight it. Don't hold back your cries. I promise I will be gentle."

Taki's eyebrows arched up towards each other, his eyes an unreadable ocean. Klaus was sure that he was no longer angry, but he could not tell if he would accept his offer or prove his unexpected strength by pushing him away.

When Taki continued to simply stare into Klaus' eyes, Klaus closed the narrow space between them and put his hands on Taki's cheeks, just a few shades lighter than his own skin. Taki's eyes fluttered closed and strands of his black hair brushed his eyelids. Klaus couldn't help himself from moving in closer and placing his lips gently over Taki's. Taki didn't protest or pull away. Slowly, he moved his hands until they rested on Klaus' upper arms. Feeling the muscles there, he couldn't help making a small noise in his throat.

Klaus pulled away and looked down at him, eyes wide and face open. With a long sigh, he slid his hands into Taki's hair and kissed him again more deeply. Taki's hands moved up his arms to clutch at his shoulder blades. Their mouths opened against each other. Klaus' hands were already working their way to his chest, unbuttoning his jacket. Taki stiffened, but didn't resist. Once Klaus had removed the military green garment, he pressed his hands to Taki's waist and felt warm skin through his white shirt. Klaus undid his own garments, pulling away from Taki to get at the buttons. Taki made a small noise and leaned back into him, kissing him passionately. Klaus undid his shirt as quickly as he could and shucked it to the floor so he stood before Taki barechested. They separated for a moment, Taki looking over the muscular lines of his chest and abdomen. The commander raised a hand, experimentally, to touch Klaus' chest. As his fingertips grazed over the skin his knight leaned into him and kissed him gently on the neck. He drew away, smiling, and pulled on Taki's hand to lead him towards the bed.

Surrounded by the white fabric of the sheets, Taki stared up at him. He was quiet, save for his own aroused panting. It was wonderful to hear simply sounds of pleasure from him, and no longer shouts of frustration or pleas to stop. Klaus closed his eyes against the memory and all the horrible things he'd done. He sat back on his knees to unbutton Taki's shirt, exposing his pale skin as well. Unable to help himself, Klaus leaned down and placed a kiss to where his heart should be. Then, after a playful glance up at his lover, he moved his attentions downward, placing his lips gently over a nipple.

Taki tensed and made a strangled sound. Klaus looked up at him, reaching a hand up and pushing back his obsidian hair.

"I told you Taki. Forget about everything pure and impure. Nobody can hear us here. Let me hear your cries. Tell me if you don't want it but if you want it, give in to it."

He lowered his head back down to kiss Taki's nipple. When he ran his tongue over it and moved his hand to roll the other between his fingers, Taki let out a cry and arched his back. Klaus groaned against his skin and continued to lavish his attentions as Taki began to moan rhythmically, rutting his hips up against Klaus' through layers of clothing. Taki's hands were twisted into the sheets, and Klaus continued his teasing until Taki lifted his hands and dug them into the golden skin of Klaus' back. Then he looked up at Taki, smiled wolfishly, and moved back up his body to bring their mouths together in heated rubbing of tongues.

With one hand Klaus holds the commander around the waist. With his other, he reaches down between them to unbutton his own pants. Even before they had come to this country, when they had been together across the border, Taki had so often closed his eyes and held himself tense. He hadn't resisted back then, but he hadn't let himself enjoy it - really enjoy it - until the pleasure had overwhelmed him at the end. Once they'd come here all the talk about his sacred virginity, a sexuality which was never really his, had overwhelmed him and all he had done was resist. So Klaus relished in pressing his lips to the soft skin over Taki's collarbone, loving the way Taki gave himself over to it and moaned at the touch. Klaus kicked off his own pants and reached to undo Taki's as well. He found his hands unexpectedly shaky and he fumbled with the button.

"Let me." Taki whispered against his ear, his own slender fingers reaching down to pull his pants off before kicking them onto the floor. Klaus was overwhelmed with a strong pulse of both desire and joy by the simple act of Taki removing his own clothing, so obviously willing.

As if afraid that Taki would change his mind and deny him at the final moment, Klaus rushed to remove their undergarments, wetting his fingers from the vial of lubricant on the bedside table and slowly pushing them into Taki. The sensation of Taki's body opening, of letting him in rather than resisting him sent waves of pleasure over him. He plundered Taki's mouth with his tongue, stretching him with his fingers, listening to Taki's high-pitched moans of pleasure. The moment was bittersweet. Klaus loved the feeling, loved knowing that they were arousing each other so fully, but there was a sorrow and pain at knowing that Taki had never really felt this way before now.

Torn between the desire to simply push into Taki without giving him the chance to resist and the knowledge that what was occurring between them was new and fragile, Klaus hesitated, stilling his fingers inside Taki. He stared down at the black-haired commander. Taki whispered his name questioningly.

"Taki I...do you want this? Will you let me…"

Taki reached up to cup Klaus' cheek in his hand.

"Take me, Klaus." He whispered.

Klaus groaned against the pale column of his neck and pushed himself inside, slowly. Taki moved his hands down to Klaus' back, clutching at him, making small strangled sounds. Klaus whispered words of comfort to him, peppering butterfly kisses down his jaw, all the while moving in and out slowly and shallowly. Once Taki's voice transformed into a sound of pleasure and his body began to open to Klaus, his thrusts sped up and grew deeper.

"Klaus" Taki whispered against his ear, his hips moving of their own accord, working with the rhythm that Klaus had set. They moved against one another, lost in the pure physicality of the moment. Just for the span of a few breaths there was no war outside the windows and no horror between them and no talk of holy virginity. There was only the two of them, and the blinding pleasure that they both rode into the void of each other's bodies.


End file.
